


【锤基ABO】Odinson & Laufeyson （一发完）

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: 远在阿斯嘉德的国际探员Thor Odinson 和前约顿海姆皇家特种兵Loki Laufeyson 被政府单位派去合作一次任务，可两人一见面却在办公室差点斗殴起来，他们能成功将雪花病毒带回总部吗？





	【锤基ABO】Odinson & Laufeyson （一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 女装基、双特务（？）、口交、后入、体内射精、发情期、破镜重圆（？）  
*可能ooc或标签可能有疏漏，能接受再看下去，感恩的心。

床头的闹钟规律地响了起来，特殊的机械声唤醒了本就浅眠的前特种兵，Loki毫无留恋地从床上翻身，拨开柔软的厚棉被直接走向浴室洗漱。

在铁架上拿起橡皮圈暂时绑住半长的黑发后，男人拿起牙膏迅速将早晨残留的睡意冲刷掉，洗漱完之后喷了点护肤水，又是一个一丝不苟、优雅的英国绅士。

即使从特种部队退休，他依旧没有放任自己享受，每天一大早起床，制作营养均衡的早餐，再去附近公园晨跑，不过这一次他却在边喝着咖啡边顺手打开电脑时愣了一下。

政府所属的机密组织——米德嘉德，传来一封紧急邮件。

他打开邮件，扫过大略内容时皱了下眉，眼神凝重的顶着荧幕许久，最后Loki喝完最后一口咖啡，随手放置在水槽里。

反正会有家事人员来清，他想。

黑发男人走回自己的卧室，他摸过衣柜旁的一块墙，瞬间一面暗墙从里头延伸出来，那面墙都是些枪炮弹药，他随手取了一些便赶紧出门驱车前往总部。

-

Thor Odinson 是被他的女儿叫醒的，天真的童音和孩童的压在他身上的重量将他从美梦拉回来现实，Hela像只猫咪一样趴在自己爸爸的胸膛，小女孩的黑发搔着金发男人的脸颊，Thor笑了笑抱紧了他的女儿和她说了声早安。

“早安，我的小宝贝。”

“papa早安，今天说好要跟我一起去Sif阿姨那去吃松饼的！”

突然回想起的Thor，赶紧翻下床洗漱穿好衣服，便拉着早已准备好的Hela出门，父女俩上了一台比较高调黄色跑车，现在是国际探员的Thor Odinson 一点没有担任探员的低调，他行事风格冲动却又能一清二楚地了解所有任务细节并且完成他。

女孩坐在副座不断和自己的父亲说着学校的趣事，Thor转头过去看了她一眼，黑色头发随着冷风微微飘曳着，那双漂亮的绿眼睛俏皮地随着她的话语有很多变化。

——就像她另一位父亲一样，聪明矫捷。

父女俩总算到达餐厅，他们进了门就被Sif发现，坐到熟悉的靠窗位后，两人各点了一份松饼，不过那个尺寸大小可是天差地远。

女孩满足地吃着淋满糖浆的松饼，肉肉的小腿随着餐厅播放的音乐轻轻摆动着。

这时，他们座位对面却坐了一个西装笔挺的金发男人和一位棕发但看起来眼神没那么严肃的人。  
Steve Rogers接到任务，必须将Thor Odinson 带回总部执行任务，他打开手提电脑便将荧幕转向正在吃松饼的金发男人，Thor放下叉子，看着上头的讯息蹙了眉，他冷冷地说着：“您应该不要在这时候打扰我和女儿，Rogers探员。”

“很抱歉，但这次事态紧急，听泰坦说这次在48小时内就打算扩散雪花病毒。”

“那我女儿谁来顾，我可我不能放她一人。”

Steve拍了拍身旁那位男人说：“Bucky Barnes，前米德嘉德组织探员，这次的任务也是他们派出来的，你女儿会交给他照顾，不必担心。”

Hela有些担心地看向自己的金发父亲，她知道自己的家庭很特殊，爸爸的工作他也略知一二，当Thor也看向她时，黑发女孩笑了一下安慰Thor说：“没事的，我自己能独立，你赶快去赶快回来，我们还要一起过平安夜！”

于是Thor在坐上Steve 的车之前抱了抱他的宝贝女儿，便驱车前往总部。

-

Steve 带领着Thor走过这戒备森严的大厦，里头大部分的探员都是西装笔挺，但里头却藏了许多暗器和手枪，他们来到一间隔着玻璃的房间，里头已经坐着一个人，但从这个角度看不清。

“里面是你这次的合作伙伴，希望你们能成功，我带你进去，等等马上回来报告事项。”

Thor点了点头便握住门把拉开厚重的玻璃门，那个人也顺势转过身来，而眼前的一切却让两人愣在原地。

“是你？？？”“靠怎么是你！”

最先回过神的是Loki，他偏头对着外头的行政人员笑了一下说：“你们知不知道这家伙只会把事情弄得更糟。”

“等一等！上一次是谁阻止了那一次爆炸案？”

“如果你是说你把炸药塞进厕所那一次，的确很厉害。”Loki撇了他一眼回击道。

“你每次都只会按照程序，死板观念不知变通！”

“呵？那你呢？高调行事搞的一坨人追杀我们！”

这时外头的一位小菜鸟正想阻止冲突，他轻轻喊了一声却迎来金发男人丢过来的铁椅，所幸中间隔着防弹玻璃，不然这位菜鸟探员的脸大概不保。

就在他们差点又要起冲突时，Steve 适时拿了一叠资料进来，他的力气虽然不足以拉动Thor但牵制住Loki倒还勉强可以，而且黑发男人比较好沟通，很快两人之间的气氛慢慢冷却下来。

“你们就别为了之前的事闹了，这次攸关着全球人民生死。”金发男人叹了一口气，他指着资料上的地图和药物样式说着：“这种药物是泰坦科学家新研发出来的，名叫雪花病毒，听说他们想借由这个病毒让弱势的人被消灭，留下基因比较好的人，你们必须把这东西从研究室带回来，米德嘉德则会尽快做出销毁程序。”

“我不管你们之前有什么恩怨，都该知道这可不是你们能随意闹脾气的时刻，Laufeyson、Odinson，就交给你们了。”Steve 严肃地看着他们，其实以前他们也曾共事过，他总有一种领导的气息，能将所有人整顿好，团结的那种气息。

Thor和Loki即使在互相不顺眼，也必须携手合作。

-

最后他们决定开着Loki的车先前往机场，搭组织给的飞机飞到泰坦所在的国家太危险，他们选择低调自己搭乘商用航班。

两个人坐在飞机上，即将起飞的指示灯一亮，Loki拉好安全带便闭眼休息了，完全没有想和Thor对话的意愿，金发男人看了一下他，便将视线专注在窗外的景色上，盯着盯着，很快Thor也进入梦乡。

睡到一半Thor被后座的声响弄醒过来，外头已经晚上了，他看了下上方电视荧幕显示还有4个小时才会飞到目的地，正当他又准备入睡时，他突然感受到肩上的重量。

Loki靠着他睡得很熟，手还不经意地轻轻抓着他的手臂，均匀地呼吸声打在Thor脖颈和肩膀上，让他想起他们也曾经这样和平相处过。

Thor和Loki一开始的确是两个国际组织的合作，后来擦枪走火后，Loki怀孕了，可因为身分特殊他无法和Thor结婚只是自己生下孩子后和Thor一起养着，Loki生了一个漂亮的女孩，她的名字就叫Hela。

可好景不长，一次危险的任务让Loki差点失去Thor，也导致黑发男人一时在任务执行时情绪失控，他们俩争吵了一番，Loki还差点抓起腿上的匕首准备刺向Thor，而最后当然被训练有素的特工阻止了，金发男人还说了一些也许我们本身就不适合，以后还是背道而驰之类的话，从此Loki消失在阿斯嘉德，也从特种部队退休，再也没有和Thor相见。

Thor并没有回忆很久，很快黑发男人也醒了过来，整个飞行路程他们没讲到半句话，下了飞机之后，组织派了便衣探员接送他们，取了些武器后便偷偷遣入泰坦总部。

Thor拿了把轻型步枪和一些小型手枪，Loki则拿了一堆短兵器和家里带来的枪械跟一枚堪比氢弹威力的炸药。

他们从地下道遣入，放置好炸弹设置时间之后，两人很有默契地爬上铁梯到达一楼后方的逃生门，逃生门有两个，他们一人选了一边。

Thor选了左边那个大门，一进去便看见了一个健壮的秃头守备员，他手持一只铁棍，就在即将扫向金发男人时，Thor弯下腰躲开便抱着对方直直往墙壁撞，一阵打斗结束后，这道门很快被特工清空，他换上那个守备员的制服跟感应卡，顺便将步枪藏在里头。

Loki则选了右边那道门，里面则是好几个女性科学家当然也有身手矫健的杀手，不过前特种兵也不是纸上谈兵，Loki一个回旋踢踹晕了最后一位金发女人，可这时他突然想到唯一一件男性制服被Thor穿走了。

他羞愤的穿上那些女科学家的衣服，带了口罩整理一下头发，还穿了相对没那么高的红色高跟鞋。  
虽然还是有5公分，真不懂这些女人研究病毒穿这么妖艳干什么，很快穿着完毕的黑发特工摇身变成高挑纤细的黑发美人。

两人在走廊会合时，Thor看了他一眼便脸红转过头去以至于他没有看见Loki对他比了个下流手势。

他们假装是研究人员穿过每一条走廊，中间也有许多人向他们打招呼，Loki的手心其实早就在冒汗，不过他们外表依旧冷静地朝最里面的研究室走去。

不过当Loki成功刷卡进入研究室时，Thor的卡却无法进入，紧爆声响彻整间研究中心，各个穿着黑衣的警卫包围着外头的金发特工，而刚走进去的Loki也被怀疑了。

不过两人反应极快，在各方攻击到来之前，他们迅速拔枪防备着，Loki将一旁的铁架推倒，很快压制两名研究人员，踩着铁架跳起身来踹向一旁的警卫，双腿紧紧勾着其中一人的脖子让他窒息再顺手开了一枪在另一位警卫的脑门上。

Thor那边也不惶多让，他挥动拳头砸向黑衣警卫，抓起手枪在那些人的小腿打了几发子弹，很快好几个人痛苦地倒在磁砖地上哀号着，突然后方有人拿着手枪抵在他后头，就在千钧一发之际，Loki开了隔着他们俩的门迅速在那个人的脑袋开了一枪，应声倒地。

黑发男人身上的白袍已经破损，高跟鞋还掉了一只，他的头发在刚刚的打斗中有些凌乱，脸色不知道是运动后引起的红晕，此刻的他面色潮红，狼狈地拿着一管药剂，却露出一抹微笑对着那人说：“我们成功了，快走...炸弹还有...唔！”

话说到一半，男人不知为什么跪在地板上，他紧抓着药剂，声线不稳地说：“该死...我今早忘记施打抑制剂，你刚刚的伤口...哈...传出很浓厚的信息素...”

“我好像，被你...逼到发情了...！”

Loki感受到他衣服被汗水湿透了，黏黏的好不舒服，最明显的感觉是藏在裤子内的性器和后穴不受控制地泛出情液。

Thor也被眼前的景象逼到面红耳赤，可现在这时候也不能直接帮对方解决，研究室应该没有抑制剂，他该怎么办，扛着Loki往外跑吗？如果中途Loki受不了怎么办？

就在这时，黑发男人勉强站起来抓住他的肩膀说：“你还能走吗？扶着我...我们先出去再说...唔呃...快点！”

于是Thor也无心再思考直接将对方扛起来往外冲，金发男人背着他跑过一个又一个走廊，他顺了一台首脑放在这里的跑车将对方放在副座便加快油门往研究中心大门冲，突然，计时停止的炸弹引爆了，无数火光从后方闪现，随着烟雾像一朵一朵乌云快速弥漫时，他们冲出烟雾撞开大门，驱车离开那个被火势延烧的中心。

Thor开着车快速离开那里，因为研究中心在荒郊野外，附近也没有任何旅馆在这里营业，Loki此刻却受不了了，他卷缩着身体颤抖着，裤子已经被不断冒出的淫液弄出一摊深色痕迹，Thor也被Loki的信息素影响着，清冷的松香跟烈酒味弥漫着整台车。

金发特工放弃似的转了个弯开进树林中，他拉开安全带将对方的椅背往后倾倒，真该庆幸这个组织头目有许多爱车，还方便他们解决生理需求。

他开了门走向另一头再坐进后座，Loki已经倒在那里扭着身躯，眼神被生理泪水弄得充满情欲和怜悯，Thor先将他手里紧抓的病毒放在前座，便拉着他的手伏身吻住他柔软的唇瓣，Loki接吻的时候跟他杀人的时候一样，迅速且充满杀伤力，他伸出舌头搅弄着Thor的，还故意偷咬了一下对方的唇。

Thor惩罚似的拍了拍他的臀瓣，又将掌心压在他早己勃起的性器上搓揉，Loki蹦紧身子，嘴里不断呻吟咒骂着对方：“哈...操！你到底要不要快点！”

金发男人也不再摩挲直接拉下他的长裤便张口含住了那不断冒水的前端，他伸出舌头舔了舔对方的茎柱，将上头的液体舔干净之后又专心攻向头部的裂口，手也没有偷懒地玩弄着囊袋。

Loki被Thor这样一弄，红着眼不断喘着，嘴里还不断呻吟着，手也逐渐探进衬衫内搔弄自己的乳尖，Thor一见他玩弄着自己便让他转过身抬高屁股，Loki也塌下腰，乖乖地将湿润的后穴展现给他，穴口不断分泌着情液，随着Loki的呼吸收缩着，而Thor也不再等待，指腹揉按几下穴口便塞了两根手指进去，进去一瞬间肠肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，特工粗糙的手指不断搔刮着内壁带出更多液体，突然他找到某一个点便坏心地直接往那儿按。

“唔啊，别...啊啊！别碰...哈啊...别碰那里！”

Loki突然蹦紧身躯，他的衣服早就被扯开丢在一旁，白皙的皮肤上有一些之前训练的伤痕，却不失黑发男人的一分美，Thor抽出手指从腰窝逐渐抚摸向上，他滑过Loki的肩胛骨又往前移到胸口前，轻轻捏着黑发男人的乳尖挑拨玩弄着。

Loki快被这似有似无的挑拨给逼疯了，他现在只想要有个大东西塞进他的后穴里面，操的他一直冒水不断高潮，好撑过这次发情期，可自尊心却不许他向他的前搭档也是情人撒娇求欢，Loki咬紧嘴唇却不受控制的颤抖着，后穴也因为没有东西插入而收缩着。

金发男人突然使坏舔过他的耳廓，在他身旁低声说着：“你很想要吗？求我我就把你想要的给你？”

“Fuck！你是不行了吗...啊不要...啊啊！”

Thor被Loki的话激得立马提枪上阵，或许叫黑发特种兵求饶根本是不可能，不过也是这样凶狠的个性才能让Thor更想治好这个小混蛋，粗长的阴茎塞进了他原本就够湿的小穴，Thor的性器被湿软的后穴包裹着，像无数张小嘴吸吮着他的茎柱和头部，金发男人也不再忍耐放肆地在里头翕动着，Loki爽得扭着腰让自己的敏感点被触碰到，他张着嘴大口喘息着，脸颊早就因为情欲充血泛红，身下的性器因为勃起硬挺的贴在腹部，有一下没一下蹭着后座的皮椅。

“哈啊...再来...就是那里！好棒...啊啊...大力点...”

“如果让其他人知道Laufeyson 上校竟然是穿着女装给人操的小荡妇，你说他们会怎么想，亲爱的？”Thor像个打桩机不断撞击Loki白嫩的臀部，穴口的淫液还被打出些许白沫，金发男人伏下身来紧贴着爱人的后背，轻咬着他涨红的耳垂说着下流的话，怀里的男人似乎被刺激到，纤细的手指在座椅上抓出痕，嘴里不断说着再深点，想被操晕的骚话。

于是Thor加快了速度，不断进出抽插，手指却坏心地抵住Loki的的铃口，黑发男人扬起头呻吟咒骂着对方：“去你的...啊啊！操！快放开...我...我快要！”

可Thor却只是继续刺激着他的敏感点，龟头也不断深入戳刺着他体内的生殖腔口，Loki很快眼角不断流出生理泪水，可怜兮兮地向他求饶：“唔...放开！我快不行...真的要...呃啊！”

“你当初为何离开我？说出来我就放开你。”金发男人低声喘着，热气不断搔着Loki的耳根和心，他放弃似的哭喘着：“呃...还不是你！说了那些话...我才...”

很快金发特工得到满意答案后便放开他的铃口，随着Loki的甜腻呻吟，成股的精液不断从铃口射出，最后还有些淡淡的余精缓缓滴落，而在高潮之际，Loki的生殖腔也张开承受着Thor最后的操干，最后金发特工在体内成结，鼓胀的感觉又让黑发男人爽得小高潮一次，最后一股一股精液浇灌着他的全身。

热潮期暂时缓解后，Loki累得昏睡过去，而Thor也驱车回到分部搭乘专机飞回总部，而他最后独自完成了任务报告便顺手带走车和爱人回到了在阿斯嘉德的住处，还偷偷拜托了Bucky先将自己的女儿暂时放他们那，毕竟他现在还有“别的任务”必须完成。

-

等Hela返家之后，Thor和Loki两人早就在边做爱时边谈和了，两人也决定退休并且举行婚礼，虽然黑发女孩刚开始还有点不能接受这个突然出现的爸爸，但也许孩子是自己生的，Loki很快就和Hela成为一家人，Odinson和Laufeyson将永远不分开。

-End.


End file.
